


Elves / North Pole

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elves, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance was hiding in the very back of Santa’s sleigh, under a pile of presents. He wasn’t supposed to be here at all, but hey, you really need to cut him some slack. He’d been living on the north pole his whole life and he was fed up with the same surroundings, the same faces and all in all just the same… ugh.He wanted to see the world. He wanted to see the beautifully decorated, human houses (they were as bright and colorful, as their own houses but no, Lance was convinced, they’d look different).He wanted to see, if the humans would really arrange a plate with cookies and a glass of milk for Santa and maybe, if he was blessed with luck this christmas eve, maybe he would have the chance to see a real human. Just a tiny peek at one. But he knew, that if anyone would ever see him, he’d be in real trouble.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 23





	Elves / North Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the drabble for the 15th of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Elves/Northpole" in which Lance is...
> 
> ...a little different than expected and Keith just wants to defend his home ;)
> 
> This was another collaboration with an amazing and wonderful artist from instagram @/nibielis and here you can find the gorgeous drawing / animation: https://www.instagram.com/p/B6G34nxIudS/?igshid=1cpzpu5u00w0s
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

It was Christmas Eve night and Santa was already on his tour to distribute the presents in his red, shiny sleigh. The reindeers were all panting, their breaths white puffs of air in the dark night. Rudolph in the front and then  Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder and Blixem . 

Santa was humming the melody of  _ ‘All I want for christmas is you’ _ for the hundredth time now and Lance just rolled his eyes and shook his head silently. 

Suddenly, Santa stopped to hum and looked around and Lance was afraid, he’d been too loud but as it seemed, he was just looking around for the next house to stop by and Lance let out the breath, he’d been holding in.

Yeah, it is exactly what you’re assuming.

Lance was hiding in the very back of Santa’s sleigh, under a pile of presents. He wasn’t supposed to be here at all, but hey, you really need to cut him some slack. He’d been living on the north pole his whole life and he was fed up with the same surroundings, the same faces and all in all just the same… ugh. 

He wanted to see the world. He wanted to see the beautifully decorated, human houses (they were as bright and colorful, as their own houses but no, Lance was convinced, they’d look different). 

He wanted to see, if the humans would really arrange a plate with cookies and a glass of milk for Santa and maybe, if he was blessed with luck this christmas eve,  _ maybe _ he would have the chance to see a real human. Just a tiny peek at one. But he knew, that if anyone would ever see him, he’d be in real trouble.

Oh… Did I mention that Lance was an elf? No? Well, now you know…

A real elf, with a green costume, long and pointy ears and all.

So yeah, I think it’s understandable that he wanted to see the world outside the north pole for himself. Just for one single time. But let’s get back to where we left off…

Lance was peeking out between two presents and saw the stars shining bright on the dark blanket that was the night sky and wondered, when they would reach their next stop, as he heard Santa whistle low, the sign for the reindeers to land.

Excitement bubbled up in his chest and his skin started to tingle, as Lance thought about getting out of his hiding spot and seeing the beauty of the world for the very first time in his life.

The sleigh soft-landed and Lance’s stomach did somersaults. He felt his blood rush through his veins, every single muscle in his body taut in anticipation.

Santa sighed and grunted, as he heaved his body off the bench and Lance carefully pressed his back a little more against the sleigh, as the white bearded man started to rustle for the right presents for this house.

It didn’t take him long to find them and soon Lance heard him hop off the sleigh, making his way to the chimney and then he was gone. The brunet elf waited a few breaths more and then he slowly worked his way out from under the pile of boxes. He carefully looked around, taking in all the blinking and shining lights, the houses spread all over the place, one beside the other, the chimneys sending dark clouds of smoke into the dark blue sky.

He was captured by the sight, his ocean blue eyes shining in the moonlight and a breathless smile slowly curling up the corners of his mouth. “ _ Wow _ ,” Lance whispered.

He turned around a little more, still marveling at the beautiful sight around him, as the chimney of the house, they’d landed on caught his attention. He arched one eyebrow and one thought started to unfold in his mind, settled deep and the next moment, his feet acted on their own, as he started to walk towards it, determined to make it into the house.

He considered to slide down the chimney too, as Santa did, but then he remembered that he could be caught this way, so he stopped mid step. He looked around and turned on his feet, walking towards the edge of the roof, as he noticed a wooden trellis along the walls and there he knew what to do.

He got down at the edge, holding on tight to the drain, letting himself slide down carefully until he reached the windows from the first floor. He looked inside and saw that these were the bedrooms and as he noticed two sleeping figures lying in bed, he decided to go all the way down to the ground.

Lance tried to find a way into the house, walking around and as he found the backdoor, he blessed his luck for it not being locked. The lock clicked quietly and not a minute later, he saw himself standing in the kitchen. He let his gaze wander around, taking in all the kitchen equipment, the stove, the refrigerator and here and there, he saw some corny christmas figures of Santa and even a hand drawn picture of him, pinned at the refrigerator door.

He huffed an amused breath, as he made his way towards a door, that lead further into the house. He cautiously stuck his head out and looked around, making sure that nobody was there. He heard a rustle from the room to his left and a soft and low humming from Santa. He must’ve been in the living room still, placing the presents under the christmas tree, so Lance decided to walk in the opposite direction.

He walked through the open door into the dining room and tried to find his way around the huge table and the chairs through the dark room, barely lit by the small christmas lights on the other side. He heard Santa chuckle quietly in the living room and freezed to the spot, thinking he got caught for sure this time, but the muffled groan made him relax again, telling him, that Santa was already climbing out the chimney again.

It was Lance’s sign to hurry up, take a quick look at the scenery in the living room, the tree and all the presents beneath it and then go back to the sleigh, hiding in there again, before Santa took off for the next house.

Lance continued to tiptoe his way around the table, to get back through the hallway and to his destination. As he was almost at the door, as he felt his right foot getting stuck on something standing on the floor. He immediately stilled in his actions, but it was already too late, as he heard a loud thump. He must’ve knocked the thing over.

Hot and cold waves washed over him, he started to sweat and his heart was beating fast and heavy in his chest, thrumming loud in his ears. He tried to strain his hearing, his long and pointy ears twitching with every small sound, trying to figure out if he’d woken up the humans.

A solid three minutes, he just stood there like a frozen figure, not daring to make a sound or move, breathing shallow and eyes wide open in terror. Slowly, oh so slowly, his heartbeat slowed down and as he was absolutely sure, that no one was awake, he took the few steps out the door and down the hallway, towards the bright blinking lights.

Lance turned the corner and as he saw the source of the lights for the first time, it was like he’d witnessed a wonder. His breathing stilled for a moment, his mouth parted and eyebrows shot up, as his eyes grew wider and wider with wonder and awe. 

He stared at the big christmas tree, blinking happily in different colors, baubles and ornaments hanging from the branches, the beautiful and bright star on the top of it. He was stunned, as if it was the first time for him, seeing a christmas tree at all, but in fact, he has been surrounded by them all year long at the north pole.

But this was something  _ totally different _ . The tree looked similar, but at the same time so different from theirs. He saw some baubles with names on it. They were beautiful names and as he took a few steps towards the tree, he mouthed them all with a growing smile on his lips.

Lance was so in trance by the beauty of the tree and his surroundings, reaching out with one hand to touch at one of the baubles, red with the name ‘ _ Keith _ ’ on it, that he almost didn’t notice the raven haired boy standing beside the tree, a wooden rolling pin raised high in one hand.

Lance’s heart skipped a beat, the fear of being caught, coiling low in his gut and spreading like a wildfire in his veins. He turned his gaze to look at the boy, staring at him with eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape in wonder.

He had black hair, disheveled from lying in bed. His skin was pale but looked smooth and soft. His eyes were as dark, as the sky he’d seen outside and the lights from the christmas tree beside him, sparkled in them like tiny little stars. Lance was entranced by the beautiful boy, standing in the dark and mirroring his own expression.

The boy suddenly shook his head, breaking the moment of them both staring at each other and whispered angrily. “What the hell are you doing here?”

His voice was still hoarse from the lack of use, but the low sound made Lance’s insides melt, a small smile growing on his lips, but it soon died down at his next words.

“Who… are you? Your ears look  _ hideous _ ,” the boy whispered.

Lance’s smile froze and he didn’t know how to react at first, but soon he felt a little upset at the accusation.

“ _ Hideous _ ? They look perfectly normal,” he answered, straightening his posture, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing a breath for emphasis.

“What? No, they’re pointy and long.  _ What are you _ ?” the black haired boy asked again and knitted his brows in confusion, a cute pout forming on his lips, the rolling pin in his hand long forgotten. Lance just looked at him and shook his head in disbelief, as he said.

“I’m an elf. Isn’t that obvious?”

The boy looked dumbfounded and Lance watched his expression change from incredulous to stunned and back. It seemed as if he was weighing out the options, if he believed him or not.

“A-an…  _ elf _ ? Like… from the north pole?” he stammered, but as Lance just nodded, a frown appeared on the boys’ face and he shook his head, as he continued. “Nice joke. Elves are not real, the same as Santa Claus isn’t.”

Okay,  _ now _ Lance was getting really upset.

“What? Of course we’re real. I mean, I’m standing here, right in front of you, aren’t I? And if you want, I can show you Santa, he’s right on top of your roof, with his sleigh and all the reindeers. Rudolph,  Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder and Blixem. We can go outside and you’ll see it.”

Lance grabbed the boys’ wrist and started to drag him out the living room, towards the hallway, through the kitchen and as they reached the backdoor, he opened it and stepped outside. He took a few more steps, until they could see the roof of the house and he saw…

...that the sleigh was gone and with it, the reindeers and Santa.

Dread started to spread through his whole body and his gaze turned into one of plain terror, as he realized that he missed his chance to get back and now he would never get back home again to the north pole.

“ _ Hah _ ! Where’s the sleigh, huh? I thought so, that you were only joking,” the boy said beside him. Lance turned around abruptly and pulled him close, their faces now merely an inch apart, as he stared into his midnight eyes with a frightful look and whispered. 

“H-he’s  _ gone _ … I-I can’t get back home now. How will I get back to the north pole? And you don’t even believe me...”

Lance felt the prickling telltale of tears in his eyes, as he watched the boy in front of him blush furiously, but his gaze was focused on his own, as if he couldn’t look away, even if he tried. Lance’s heart was hammering wildly against his ribcage and he felt his throat constrict, as the first tears ran down his cold cheek, hot and wet.

The boys’ eyes roamed over his face, as his gaze went soft and he whispered. “Hey, it’s okay. I believe you and I’ll help you to find him again, alright?”

Lance felt his breath hot on his own lips and he got lost in the dark skies of his eyes, the stars from above reflecting in them and he felt his hands shift, grabbing his own wrists this time, as the raven haired boy pulled back and dragged Lance with him.

“Come on, let’s find Santa,” he called, a soft smile on his lips. “I’m Keith, by the way. What’s your name?”

Lance was stunned by the beautiful boy, his warm hands wrapped around his wrists and the brunet elf felt his own lips slowly curl into a breathless smile, as he answered. “The name’s Lance.”

Keith’s smile grew wider and Lance’s heart skipped a beat at the precious sight, as the black haired boy said. “Okay, Lance. Then let’s hurry up, so you can go back home to the north pole.”


End file.
